


This is for the kids with the beaten in lips

by M3ggym00m00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Eren Yeager, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), References to Depression, Self-Harm, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This fic is a multichapter, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3ggym00m00/pseuds/M3ggym00m00
Summary: Life hasn't been very kind to Eren, in fact it hasn't been kind to many of the people who end up at 'The Scouts' doorstep but those lucky enough to be taken in by these people, get to learn what it means to live, to be happy and to fall in love.





	This is for the kids with the beaten in lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, some people might recognize my username, (haha who am I kidding, probably not) but I do have one other Fanfiction called 'Can you feel my heart'. I wrote this when I myself was in a bit of a dark place and even though I haven't abandoned it, I don't wish to continue it at the moment. Doing so would be forcing myself to write something for the fic and it coming out badly because there was no motivation for it. I want to try and write something a bit more fluffy and easy to read but there will still be angst. I will try to stay on top of updating however I wont promise anything because... Well because life gets busy sometimes and although I absolutely love reading and writing Fanfiction, there isn't always time. That being said I hope you enjoy this! And I hope my writing skills have gotten better haha

Levi's POV: 

"Levi, please you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Everyone here ends up sharing a room at one point during their stay, if there was anywhere else we could have him we would... Believe me, you are definitely not the most welcoming of people but please do try to go easy on him. He's been through a hell of a lot" 

"So has everyone else here. What makes this brat any different?" I ask with one eyebrow raised, Petra blinked a few times before her gaze flickered to the door, where said brat was behind waiting with eyebrows 

Petra sighed and looked Me dead in the eye "Levi please, its not for life. A few of the people here are leaving soon, the minute space becomes available he will be moved to a different room and you'll get your privacy back, okay?"

I sighed, it was getting late and to be frank I cant be fucked to argue right now. Besides Petra and Captain America out there are good people, they take in children of varying age, who have no place else to go. This house is one of many that are part of a bigger agency known as 'The Scouts' which Erwin took over as boss once his father handed the role down. Its basically an orphanage but a hell of a lot nicer. So making their lives hard and continuing to cause a problem wasn't something I wished to do. 

"fine" 

Petra gave me a warm smile before clapping her hands down on her lap and sighing "Go on up to your room, I need to take Eren to see Hangi. He may be out of the hospital but I doesn't mean he's completely out of the woods, I'd feel better once she has looked him over" she said chattering to herself as she made her way to the door. 

Rolling my eyes I stand and follow Petra out into the hallway, where my eyes finally land on who I believe to be Eren. 

He looks to be the same age as me maybe a bit younger, his hair was a messy mop of untamed chocolate curls, sticking every which way upon his head. My eyes continued to roam his form. Eren was thin, painfully so, his baggy black shirt hung loosely from his tall, lanky frame, hiding most of his body from the world. He was definitely taller than me and when my eyes finally settled on his face, our eyes locked Immediately. The boy flushed and quickly looked down at his shoes. 

Id say out of everything, his eyes stood out the most, they were a brilliant shade of green but the bags underneath weighed heavily on his face, a tell tale sign that this kid didn't sleep much.

Looks like I'll have some unwanted company in the early hours of the morning. 

"Ah Levi, meet Eren. Your new roommate" Erwin beamed, placing a gentle hand on Eren's shoulder, who Quickly flinched away from the touch but shuffled forward slightly and Stuck out a slender hand In my direction. 

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly and I stared at his hand in disgust "if you think for a second I'm touching that, you are extremely mistaken " 

Startled by my tongue, Eren retracted his hand but fixed Me with a glare of his own and said nothing.

Rolling my eyes I pushed past Erwin, who sighed and mumbled something to Petra. 

"don't worry Eren, he'll come around" 

Like fuck I will Eyebrows. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Eren's POV: 

This place seemed nice, nothing like where I was living beforehand. Though I have to admit, that Levi guy seems like an asshole, I don't find myself caring much, It just means I wont have to interact with my roommate, im not much of a social person, after all. I guess I can see why he's pissed, having to give up your privacy for a stranger, but there's no need to be such a dick. I'll make sure to keep out of his way. Everyone seems to hate me so why would he be any different?. 

 

"come on Eren lets take you to see Hangi, then I'll show you to your room" Petra's kind voice said, pulling me out of my own head, I simply nodded and followed the petite lady. 

We finally came to our destination. When the door opened a very frazzled looking lady in a lab coat whirled round and beamed at us, her grin almost looking painful, nearly splitting her face in two. 

"Oh my goody god, you must be our new little green eyed beauty. Im Hanji! Its nice to meet ya" she practically yelled as she came bounding over. Almost knocking into me if it wasn't for the fact the loud woman nearly scared me half to death and was now pinned back against the door. 

"Hangi!" Petra scolded "inside voices, your scaring Eren!" 

The frazzled Raven adjusted her goggles and an apologetic smile tugged at her lips "Im sorry munchkin, we haven't had a new person join us for a while, everyone's used to my loudness.. Lets try again, Im Hanji Zoe and im this households nurse" 

Petra lent in slightly and whispered in my ear "She's a bit crazy but we all love her, im sure you will too" my body relaxed slightly and I stepped forward.

I smiled down at Petra then returned my focus on Hanji. 

"Its nice to meet you" I mumbled shyly, sticking my hand out again, hoping that I wouldn't get rejected a second time tonight. 

Unlike shorty, Hanji snatched up my hand greedily.

After the slightly painful exchange, my now throbbing hand was back at my side and my gaze glued to the floor. I knew what was coming now, I hated it. 

Hangi seemed to notice my discomfort. "it'll be over before you know it. Its just to make sure your stitches and wounds are clean and there Is no sign of infection" 

I nodded stiffly and sat down on the table in the middle of the room, Petra bowed her head slightly and ducked out of the room, giving me some privacy. 

Hangi's personality seemed to switch in seconds and she looked perfectly calm and professional, she gave me an encouraging smile. 

"could you remove your top for me Eren?, normally we wouldn't have a check up the first day of your arrival because you do not know us well enough, I know you may feel very uncomfortable and if you really do not want to, I wont force you but Petra mentioned you seemed to be in a bit of pain and that one of your injuries has been itchy and irritated. We want to check it isn't the beginnings of an infection" 

My heart beat had increased and I knew that id have to do this sooner or later, with shaky hands I reached for the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up. I was midway out of my top when a sharp pain shot through my body and I yelped, dropping the top and clutching my side. 

Hanji was next to me in an instant "Oh sweetie, where does it hurt?" 

Without answering I clenched my teeth together and tried again, I couldn't even get my own fucking top off. This was humiliating. 

Hanji went to help but I shot her a look, hoping she would back off some, I didn't want to be rude but I needed to do this myself. 

Ignoring the pain, I yanked the top over my head and let it fall to the side of me, I winced slightly but said or did nothing more.

I was exposed, all of my scars, both self inflicted and not, out in the open for this stranger to see. Her eyes widened slightly but contained her shock at my disgusting body well. She walked over to her make shift desk to find some gloves when the door burst open. 

Levi came storming in " For god sakes shitty glasses, im sick to death of you hiding my pyjamas on top of the wardrobe where you know I cant damn well reach-" he stopped then, registering that I was here.

His eyes landed on my bare chest, eyes widening slightly. 

I gulped, I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. His eyes where on my body, he could see what those bastards did.. What I did. 

My head felt Light and I couldn't seem to pull in any oxygen. In a panicked frenzy I grabbed for my shirt but Missed completely and went tumbling off the edge. I cried out in shock and pain as my head connected with the side of the table. Landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. My head hurt and I couldn't breathe. 

Somewhere in my fogged up mind I heard Hanji yell something at Levi. 

Then it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> All my chapter names and the name of this fic are inspired by different songs. These names are not original in any way. I just thought it be fun to play with song lyrics that seem to fit the chapter. 
> 
> 'This is for the kids with the beaten in lips': Beaten in lips by beartooth   
> In this hospital for souls: Hospital for souls by Bring me the horizon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, feel free to leave a comment and let me know how I did. I'm always open for suggestions as well, so as the fic progresses feel free to pitch your own ideas :)


End file.
